Justice League Dark (Episode)
Justice League Dark s Tier 9 playable content that contains the open world zone Chaos Gotham with daily and weekly missions, the duo JLD: Pub Crawl, the 4-player operation JLD: Darkness Rising, the 8-player operation JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane and the raid JLD: Shattered Gotham. Access to Justice League Dark is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. Story An otherworldly daemonic entity looms over Gotham City, threatening to devour all of existence. Join John Constantine, Zatanna, Shazam and a cabal of powerful magic-users to fight back the Devourer! Journey to iconic magical locations including Shazam's Rock of Eternity and A.R.G.U.S.' fabled Black Room in search of artifacts powerful enough to fight the daemonic threat. Chaos Gotham Enter Gotham to find the city deep in the clutches of chaos and disorder. A tear in the fabric of the universe itself covers the night sky. Aid Dr. Fate (Heroes) or Felix Faust (Villains) in tipping the balance towards Order or Chaos. JLD: Pub Crawl Zatanna and Constantine are chasing down a lead about a “big time deal” in the Oblivion Bar. Help them out before the trail goes cold. JLD: Darkness Rising Join Constantine as he “invites himself” into the A.R.G.U.S. Black Room. Once there, assist Constantine in acquiring mystical aid from the agency, in hopes of defeating the daemonic attack on Gotham. JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane Zatanna is assembling a fellowship of powerful allies in the House of Mystery to formulate a plan for dealing with Klarion and the ancient magic that has been unleashed in Gotham. JLD: Shattered Gotham The Lords of Order have assembled in a much-changed Gotham City for a final stand against the daemonic invasion. Characters The combat rating of the enemies is 270 for the episode and 255 for the event. Locations Content Equipment In order to get the maximum item level of 233 (purple), 231 (blue) or 229 (green) from attuned gear the player character needs to have a minimum Combat Rating of 264 (purple), 263 (blue) or 262 (green). Missions Duo *JLD: Pub Crawl Alert *JLD: Darkness Rising Raid *JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane *JLD: Shattered Gotham Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats Base Items Trivia *With the release of this episode the attuned gear from The Vault in the Psycho style has been upgraded from item level 10-210 to 10-220. *Origin Augments are buffed to rank 219 if lower in Justice League Dark content (but not reduced if it is over 219) and are currently maxed out at 237. *Prior to the official announcement, DC Universe Online twitter released an episode 34 teaser featuring the Crime Bible on a table in the Oblivion Bar, and retweeted a work in progress image featuring John Constantine. *The release date of this episode is a few days before the release of the Shazam! film. Shazam is involved with the episode even though he generally does not have anything to do with the eponymous team. Trailer Gallery EP 021.jpg Category:Episode